


Only Bought This Dress So You Could Take It Off

by liableperfections



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Smut, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Dancing, Underage Drinking, bias narrator, but this is mari’s POV, this is not adrien bashing i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liableperfections/pseuds/liableperfections
Summary: “I made this dress for you, you know. I made it for you to take off.” They lock eyes, both out of breath, and she can feel the moment they both realize what’s happening. Adrien backs up slightly, swallowing loudly in the now almost silent bathroom besides them catching their breath.one-shot based off of Taylor Swift’s ‘Dress’
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	Only Bought This Dress So You Could Take It Off

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! just a quick one shot i wrote !! was feeling very inspired last night after listening to the song and cranked it out in around 2 hours. hope you enjoy
> 
> read time : 10-ish minutes  
> warnings : underage drinking, light smut (only petting, no clothes get taken off), marinette is a bias narrator, so adrien does seem like a jerk in this. i know he isn’t !! but marinette doesn’t   
> suggested song : dress by taylor swift

When Adrien has asked her to the dance, Alya had immediately asked the question.

“Is it a date?”

Marinette had to tell her that, truthfully, she didn’t know. Yes, technically, he asked her to the dance. But this was also Adrien’s first school dance, so he probably didn’t know what the proper etiquette was. Yet, she had said yes anyways. It was the last year of highschool, and while she still had her internship at Agreste Fashion Industry next year, she doubted she’d talk to Adrien much.

He’d just be another part of her past.

Ladybug duties had been increased with Chat Noir being less available due to his father, so she did patrols alone. She hardly saw her partner anymore, except for akumas. Even then, it was less talk and more action. 

( granted, it was also less talk and more action when they had hooked up for a year to make-out after patrol, but both had decided to put it behind them. it kept marinette up at night, though, knowing she might’ve ruined the strongest friendship she’s ever had over her own lust )

Truly, she had no regret about saying yes. If it wasn’t a date, so be it. She would still get her pre-game on before hand, go to the dance, and go home and cry at Alya’s. If it was a date, she would have a little less pre-game and maybe make a move. But that moment would be in the future, and Marinette just attempted to focus on one thing at a time.

She needed a dress. Alya refused to let Marinette make one for her, insisting on focusing on her own for Adrien. While she was worried that Alya didn’t want a dress made by her, her friend soothed her, reassuring that it was only to focus on her own.

For the moment being, her sketch mainly contained of lace details on the top, and a longer flow at the bottom. Marinette had debated between pink and red before deciding red was nicer.

Nicer for Adrien to take pictures with. Nicer for his hands to grab the waist of. Nicer for him to touch the zipper in the back and start to peel down —

Marinette groaned, nearly snapping her pencil in half. This dress was NOT going to be for Adrien. She deserved a nice night that didn’t have to deal with her stupid middle school crush. She was an adult now. It was going to be simple, sexy, and elegant. With no man in mind.

She’s done with the design two days later, and is done with the body a week later. It did hug her curves nicely, she had to admit. Secretly, she thanks the creation gods for letting her fill out and for giving her a nice, toned body. Marinette still bites her lip, looking at herself in the mirror. The lace wasn’t added on yet, but she did like the feel of it. When she had sent a photo to Alya, Alya had sent a video messaging back of both her and Nino screaming, so the raven-haired girl took it as a good sign.

She still couldn’t stop imagining Adrien and her together at the dance. She wondered what suit he would wear, if the tie would match.

If she could slip her hands onto the tie, raking her nails down his chest delicately. Hands drifting lower on his belt in the school bathroom, and unbuttoning his pants and —

Marinette needed a cold shower. God, she needed a cold shower. And maybe a run. And a visit to church.

“Marinette, you’re gonna be late to patrol if you don’t leave soon...” Tikki chimed, almost sensing the tension in her chosen.  
“Yeah, I know. Sorry. I’ll finish this later. Tikki, spots on!” And with that, she was out her balcony, heading towards the Eiffel Tower.

—————

The pair of superheroes had stopped for some time, the first in a few weeks that Chat Noir had time to stay afterwards and hangout. He did seem more relaxed, she noted, and was glad her friend was doing better. The lingering questions she had stayed in mind, though.

“Chat, I know this is awkward, but I need to ask a question I think only a guy could answer....” She started out, hesitant of his reaction.

“Bug, as much as I adore you, if this is about my di–“ Marinette immediately cut him off, violently shaking her hands and turning red.

“No! Well, kinda? But not directly?” He raised an eyebrow and she huffed, covering her burning face with the palm of her hand.

“If I really like someone, romantically, but they only want to sleep with me, do I go for it?”

Chat’s eyes widened as he choked on his breath. He stayed silent for a few moments, and she could see his mind racing behind his mask.  
“Well, I mean, I did it, and look how we turned out.”

She paused, not sure how to take it. She thought they were okay, given it was last year and they had time away from each other.  
( she also wouldn’t say she DIDN’T have romantic feelings for him at the time, either, but that was something she would admit when she was six feet under )

They moved on quickly, Marinette not responding and instead changing the subject. When the night ended, she watched as he leapt toward presumably his own home. That night, when she slept, she knew that she was right. That their relationship would never be the same. 

And she wasn’t sure if Adrien was worth it.

—————

The night of the dance had come and Marinette’s hands shook as she assembled her hair into a styled ponytail, braiding parts of it to look like a crown. Alya had given her a small pep talk the night before, but it was all starting to hit her tonight.

She knew they probably wouldn’t hook up, and probably not even kiss. She’d be lucky if they held hands. But the anticipation of her last fun night for a while was getting to her, and Adrien was not helping.

The honk of Adrien’s limo caused her to nearly jump out of her seat, and she grabbed her purse, stealing one last glance at Tikki for reassurance.

“Mari, you look wonderful, darling! Let me take a photo before he steals you for the night!” Her mother pestered and she gave in, giving a somewhat fake smile before heading out the door. She had warned her parents that she probably wouldn’t be back that night, staying over at Alya’s afterwards. She would have to find out if that statement would be true or not in a few hours.

She made her way out the door, carefully holding part of her dress up. Adrien had gotten out of the car quickly, and halted in his tracks as his eyes took in the dress.

“Do you like it? Agh, I should’ve known it was too much for a school dance. I just kinda figured-“ Adrien cut her off with a chuckle and she huffed, scrunching her nose.

“I was going to say you looked stunning. Also, I hate to break it to you, but it’s a little too late to change.” Marinette slapped his shoulder playfully and she made her way further towards him. He held out his hand to help her in the car and Marinette was already so overheated. She didn’t know how well she was going to do on the dance floor between being next to Adrien and Adrien looking at her like that.

They drove in silence for the most part, Gorilla focused on the streets and Marinette’s mind preoccupied. She could see them make it to the road of the school, and she turned to look at Adrien.

“I’m sorry, I have to ask. Is this a date? I know that’s really awkward to ask, I was just super curious, not that it matters! I’m good with whatever! I just .... wanted to prepare myself.”

Adrien looked down awkwardly at his hands, a rarity she didn’t see often unless he was talking about his father or Kagami. He had come out of his shell as the years of public school went on, but she also knew he reverted back to his old self sometimes.

“I mean, I was thinking friends, but I definitely wouldn’t mind this to be a date either....” He trailed off, and Marinette saved them both the awkwardness by nodding her head and smiling.  
“I’m good with whatever!! Really!”

The car halted to a stop Adrien raced to get out, moving to the other side to help Marinette out. She muttered a thanks and starting to bite her lip again, a nervous habit she had developed when she was 16. 

They made their way inside, neither one confirming what they wanted to classify the evening as. Marinette felt more discouraged, though, that he thought of it as friends, first. It wasn’t his fault, but god, did it sting.

—————

They had met up with Alya and Nino first, getting drinks and sitting for a little as more people arrived and started to dance. Alya was already a little tipsy, having brought her own flask of fireball with refills in her car. Marinette was half tempted to ask for some, but she knew that unless she was totally drunk, nothing would go well.

Alya and Nino had left for the dance floor around 10 minutes prior, as Adrien and her stayed at the table and chatted. Their arms brushed together occasionally and Marinette couldn’t stop chugging her punch nervously. ( and she was pretty sure Kim and Alix spiked it by the buzzing in her veins )

“Do you wanna dance?” She spit out. It took her a second to process that they both asked at the same time and she flushed, partially of embarrassment and partially of the strong drink. 

Marinette cleared her throat and nodded. “Yeah, totally!”

She had taken the lead for once, grabbing his hand with her trembling one and leading him to the floor. They started at each other for a moment before Adrien moved closer, hands setting on her waist. She perched her own hands on his shoulders and she thanked kwami that she chose to wear heels, or else she never would’ve been able to reach it. ( and she wants to chuckle, imagining herself on tiptoes and Adrien leaning over as they awkwardly danced with the height difference )

The music is a little slower by the time they’re adjusted, and Marinette attempts to casually lean her head on his shoulder. Adrien doesn’t seem to mind as they continue to sway, the majority of couples still on the dance floor for the time being. She recognizes the song in the background faintly as they dance, and soon the minutes fade into well over an hour before they stop to take a break. 

They break apart a little awkwardly, Adrien offering her an arm to go get a refreshment. She takes it after a beat and he leads her to the drinks, where Lila has latched herself onto some younger boy who seems uncomfortable. Marinette almost considers going over to save the kid, but she knows it wouldn’t end well with Lila involved.

The two girl’s feud had settled down a little as they matured, with Lila lying less, but it was always tense when they were alone. And Marinette knew that Lila still spread rumors, or stuck her foot out to trip the raven. Still, they were civil enough.

Adrien starts to pour his drink when Lila makes her way over, sticking herself between the couple and draping a hand on both his and Marinette’s back. Marinette shivers at the contact on her bare back. 

“Aren’t you two so cute! Marinette, do you want some if the punch and wine?” Marinette raised an eyebrow hesitantly before nodding, and the look of regret was instant as she closed her eyes, knowing what’s about to happen in the split second.

The cup of red wine (disguised as punch) is thrown onto Marinette. Lila faked a shocked look, and it sloshed down her neck and chest, dripping onto the exposed skin. Marinette lets out a gasp, mainly at the chill factor, and everyone’s attention is on them right away. Alya, getting further away from sober by the minute, is starting to stalk up to Lila as Adrien drags Marinette away to the bathrooms, the girl still in shock.

By the time they get there Marinette is starting to seethe. Adrien opens the door for her and she starts to grab paper towels, attempting to at least get the droplets still on her. She’ll worry about the stains later. Adrien stands behind her awkwardly, looking at her pitifully as she attempts to clean her wine stained cleavage and dress.

“I’m so sorry about your dress, Mari. If I had known I would’ve stopped her-“

“It’s fine, Adrien, really. The dress was already red so the most it’ll ruin is my skin.” ( and her night ) She dampens the paper towel and runs it down her chest. Her eyes meet his through the mirror as she does so, and Adrien talks an audible breath in. She licks her lips and suddenly Adrien is three feet closer than he was before. She tossed the paper into the trash next to her and turns around, now face to face with him.

Marinette can smell the alcohol on them both as he leans in, lips capturing her’s in a searing kiss. Her hands reach for her shoulders instantly, attempting to gain balance as she kisses back, tongue grazing his bottom lip. They pull apart, and Marinette is suddenly ten times as red as she was before. She hops up onto the bathroom sink and Adrien is even closer, chest to chest as she’s pulled into another kiss. She explore’s his mouth and his hands reach her waist, Marinette moaning into the kiss. All she can taste is the punch from the party, and suddenly she’s brought back to her senses. She gently pushes him away, attempting to ignore the hurt look on his face.

“Did I do something wrong? Was I reading that wrong?” Adrien hurriedly questioned, hands up in defense and eyes wild. Marinette would’ve giggled if she weren’t so aware of the situation.

“You’re drunk. You don’t really wanna kiss me.”  
“Of course I do! Marinette, you’re my friend and you look amazing tonight. How could I not want to?” He asks offendedly.

“Exactly. Your friend! Friends don’t make-out, drunk in bathrooms!” She can feel the tears start to rise, and Chat’s words echo in her head. I did it. Look how it turned out for me.

“So you didn’t wanna make-out? Mari, I’m really sorry! I guess I just read the moment wrong...”

Marinette laughs humorlessly as her eyes continue to sting with tears, face getting flusher as the moment passes. She hops off the sink angrily, pacing the bathroom. The click of her heels echo in the bathroom and it startles her momentarily.

“For fucks sake, Adrien! All I’ve ever wanted to do was to kiss you! I have been in love with you since collège ! I wanted this to be a date, but I know you didn’t feel the same, but I came anyways! And look how it turned out for me’”

Adrien pauses, and she can tell by the confusion on his face he’s still processing it.

“Mari.... I–“ Everything around her is in slow motion, and if she weren’t so emotional she’d think it was the alcohol. She’s looking at his lips as he speaks her name, and the moment seems to stop.

They’re leaning in again and it’s twice as intense, and her phone is buzzing against the sink as her hands find their way into his hair, tugging as his hands reach toward her butt. She didn’t even have time to hop on the counter again and she’s on her tip toes, calves begging for rest and lungs asking for air. He’s mouthing onto her neck and she’s gasping into the empty bathroom, the wine situation suddenly far out of her mind. Her moans are echoing as her hands reach for his belt loops to pull him closer.

“I made this dress for you, you know. I made it for you to take off.” They lock eyes, both out of breath, and she can feel the moment they both realize what’s happening. Adrien backs up slightly, swallowing loudly in the now almost silent bathroom besides them catching their breath.

“I don’t want you like a best friend, Adrien. I need you to tell me you feel the same, if we wanna continue. If not, I’m going home tonight and everything will be normal Monday. I will not be a notch in your bedpost, though.”

Adrien stays silent, and Marinette’s heart cracks. She quickly re-zippers her dress and wipes her eyes, mascara running down her cheeks and face pink. She just needs to get somewhere, anywhere, except for the stupid gym bathroom. The wine is still on her chest, along with the slowly bruising love mark he had left.

She makes her way towards the bathroom door and looks back at Adrien, who she was just attached to minutes ago. He opens his mouth to answer, or defend himself, but he closes it after a moment.

“If you feel differently when you’re sober, call me. If not, I’ll see you Monday.”

Adrien stays in the bathroom, stuck in time.

Marinette stumbles out of the bathroom, making eye contact with Alya as she exits. Her lower lip trembles and Alya, suddenly much more sober, leads her to the car. Nino say’s he’ll drive them, and Marinette is suddenly aware of everything that just happened in that gym bathroom.

She makes it into the back of the car before she breaks down, Alya rubbing her back soothingly as Nino, the only one sober, starts to drive towards Alya’s house. It’s quiet in the car except for Marinette’s muffled sobs and the background music.

Nino gives Alya a quick kiss before heading to his own home. Alya leads Marinette in and helps her get into the shower, dress and all.

“The dress should be easy to fix. It’s already red, so maybe the stain will come out?” Alya questions outside of the shower curtain, and it answered by said dress being thrown outside the shower, sticking to the tile in all of its stained glory.

“Toss it. If it wasn’t ruined by the wine, it was ruined by us.”

—————

Marinette’s starting to drift to sleep at 3 AM, finally. Alya passed out quickly after helping her friend out of the shower, but Marinette’s eyes still stung and the hickey on her collarbone burned like a fresh iron. Her back aches from laying on the shitty pull-out couch, but it’s the least of her problems for the time being.

She thinks of when she met Adrien. When she met Chat. She remembers his old haircut, and her old clothes that she outgrew shortly. She remembers her fumbles and his new found confidence.

Comforting Adrien when his father threatened to take him out of school. Comforting Chat when he had broken up with his ever first girlfriend.

Adrien’s mouth on her neck. Chat’s hands in her hair.

Both friendships crushed. As she drifted off, she thinks that maybe she wasn’t meant for love.  
Maybe she wasn’t meant to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> really hope you enjoyed ! this might be my longest one shot yet lmaoo. leave a comment or kudos please !


End file.
